Ante Meridiem (A-M)
by alohomora07
Summary: Just a Conversation between two strangers in the past middle of the night. Story about KookV/KookTae in bahasa.


A KookV fanfic by **_me_**

a bromance story about strangers in the past middle of the night

hope you'll enjoy this trash

.

.

.

"Yo, taehyung-ah." Sapa seorang pria berambut pink, merangkul akrab pria yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Apa!?" Merasa jengah, pria tadi melepas rangkulan pria itu dan melangkah pergi.

"Y-yah!? Tunggu!"

" _Shift_ -ku berakhir tiga menit yang lalu, ada perlu apa lagi, Park sialan Jimin?" sarkas pria itu.

" _Calm down, buddy._ Tak mau _having_ _fun_ , sebentar?" Tawar pemuda berambut pink.

" _Nay_ , _thanks_. Aku ingin cepat pergi."

" _Oh, come on, buddy. Just one shot_?"

Pemuda yang satunya hanya melenggang pergi, membuat temannya berdecak malas.

" _Kay_ , baiklah - _whatever_. Hati-hati, bocah." Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah dan berbalik arah meninggalkan pemuda satunya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil taehyung tadi melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Angin bertiup masuk ke celah jaketnya membuatnya bergidik kedinginan. Mengeratkan jaketnya, pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Netranya memandang sekeliling. Cahaya keperakan bulan menimpa kegelapan malam itu. Dilihatnya jarum jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya, setengah dua, gumamnya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. Memandang sekeliling sekali lagi, langkah menyeretnya mendekati ayunan di sudut taman kota. Dan mendudukkan diri. Menatap keheningan malam, dirinya merasa sedikit rileks.

Getaran ponsel menyadarkannya dari lamunan, dengan lamban pria kim itu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan melihat si pemanggil,

 _Ji_ _n hyung is calling..._

Taehyung mungkin melupakan kecerobohannya saat pulang terlambat, saat dirinya tak sengaja terluka, melamun saat kuliah yang membuatnya dihukum tiga hari menulis essay terpanjang yang pernah dibuatnya, tapi itu semua tidak semengerikan dengan membuat jin-hyung marah. Itu ada di list terakhir hal yang harus dilakukakan sekarang.

"Yeob-"

" _Dasar bedebah tengik! Dimana kau_!" Refleks menjauhkan ponselnya, taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Bersantai sejenak. Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyanya santai. Mengabaikan kekesalan sang penelfon, toh aku tidak melakukan kesalahan hari ini, pikirnya.

" _Astaga! Aku sudah semakin tua karena mengkhawatirkan bocah sepertimu. Cepat pulang, dasar bocah menyebalkan!_ " Sambungan terputus menyisakan ringisan pemuda itu.

Sifat _overprotektif_ yang ditunjukan jin hyung -sepupunya terkadang membuatnya berdecak malas. Pertama kali taehyung bertemu jin adalah saat usianya menginjak 8 tahun. Pada saat itu yang dilihatnya adalah namja dengan senyum manis, berhati lembut, dan mau menuruti keinginannya (bahkan yang aneh sekalipun, seperti mengerjai kim _samchon_ -ayah jin). Tetapi sifat overnya itu mulai terasa saat dirinya berada di sekolah atas. Saat itu taehyung pulang agak larut karena mundurnya jadwal bimbingan sekolah. Dan yah seperti itu, diganggu oleh orang mabuk dan berakhir dengan babak belur. Walaupun dia kurus, jangan ragukan kemampuan menjaga dirinya ' _bloody_ _hell_ , aku bukan wanita!' Katanya saat itu.

Tersenyum simpul membayangkan wajah kelimpungan sepupunya itu. Walaupun terkadang merasa jengah karena sifat over sepupunya, tetapi taehyung sangat menyayangi jin-hyung nya.

Memandang jauh, pikirannya terasa penuh. Tak tahu hal apa yang terus berputar dipikirannya belakangan ini, dia hanya merasa penuh dikepalanya. _Apa aku perlu membuat janji dengan psikolog_? Batinnya.

Lamunannya terpecah ketika mendengar suara decitan besi disampingnya. Netranya menangkap figur seseorang di sampingnya. Menghela nafas sambil melihat keindahan bulan. Mengapa malam ini jadi sendu begini? Batin taehyung. Mengayunkan badannya, taehyung menikmati suara khas decitan besi ditambah dinginnya angin malam.

"Aku kira anda akan merasa terganggu dan pergi." Ujar pemuda disampingnya

"Ini milik umum, omong-omong." Jawab taehyung seadanya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar di telinga taehyung. Tapi dia terlalu ragu untuk melihat pemuda disampingnya. Hanya terus mengayunkan dirinya.

Helaan nafas dari pemuda itu terdengar lagi. Lirikan samar dari taehyung tertangkap oleh pemuda itu dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku aneh ya? Lewat tengah malam begini di taman dan berbicara dengan orang asing." Pemuda itu kembali memandang langit gelap.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama aneh." Balas taehyung tersenyum ramah. Entah kenapa disamping pemuda ini, tingkat kewaspadaan taehyung menurun hingga kelevel akrab. Mungkin selama bekerja tadi, kepalaku terbentur sesuatu. Atau teman-teman mencampurkan sesuatu ke makanan tadi?, pikirnya.

Tersenyum, pemuda itu menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Hidup ini sulit, ya?" Sebuah pernyataan yang tak butuh dijawab.

Taehyung memikirkan sepupunya -jin hyung, eomma dan appanya yang telah tiada, teman-teman terdekatnya, dan dirinya sendiri.

Memikirkan pekerjaannya yang sering dipandang remeh dan rendah oleh orang lain. Tapi dia menikmatinya.

Bekerja sebagai bartender di salah satu bar kenalannya membuatnya muak dengan sebutan berandal. Tapi, hei! Dia bukan menjual tubuhnya disana. Hanya meracik minuman yang dipesan pelanggan. Walaupun dia tidak sekeren Dale DeGroff ataupun Ray Folley, penghasilannya lumayan. Pekerjaan apa yang lebih mudah dari itu? Hanya meracik minuman dan mendengar aneka keluh kesah pelanggan, mulai dari perceraian, perjodohan, perselingkuhan, pernihakan labil, pengkhianatan, ya ampun, kalau dipikir lagi sepertinya aku bisa menulis novel tebal bestseller, pikirnya.

Semua itu membuat pemikirannya lebih terbuka terhadap sesuatu. Dan lingkungannya yang termasuk kategori ekstrim, taehyung terbiasa dengan segala ketidakadilan yang terjadi. "Ya, apalagi jika menyandang status kaum minoritas. Rasanya seperti ingin menghilang saja."

Tersenyum konfirmatif, pemuda itu mengarahkan atensinya pada taehyung. "Keadaan memaksa kaum minoritas untuk jadi hipokrit ulung. Memakai topeng untuk melihat dunia. Bukankah itu kejam?"

Taehyung membalas tatapan pemuda itu. Melihat kedalam onyx matanya yang sekelam malam itu, menemukan ketegasan intelegensi yang menariknya semakin kedalam. "Kalau dunia ini adil, tidak akan ada yang namanya perang, pengelompokan masyarakat dan yang paling memuakkan, kasus pembullian." Tersenyum miris, "Ini sangat lucu sebenarnya." Taehyung terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sangat aneh." Pemuda itu juga tertawa renyah.

" _Corrections_ , kita berdua lah yang aneh. Kita sedang mengobrol dan _plus_ kita bahkan belum saling mengenal. Itu sungguh lucu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Astaga, anda benar. Maaf." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Jungkook, _free_ _lawyer_." Diakhiri dengan senyum tulus.

Membalas jabatan tangannya, "Taehyung, bekerja di bar." Jeda yang sengaja dibuat, taehyung menatap lekat pemuda di depannya dan melepas tautan tangan mereka. Hanya ingin melihat respon pemuda itu yang ternyata tidak terkejut. Yah, sayang sekali.

Alis yang terangkat dan senyum simpul, tetapi tidak ada indikasi cemoohan tertangkap jelas pada raut pemuda itu. "Wow, pekerjaan yang- errr menarik?" Ketertarikan disuaranya membuat taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Hanya sebagai bartender." Lanjut taehyung.

"Itu menjelaskan beberapa hal. Maksudku--"

"Penampilan urakan, _piercing_ , dan keluyuran di subuh? Maksudmu. Santai saja, aku tidak menggigit." Potong taehyung cepat yang diiringi gurauan pencair suasana.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu." Tekan pemuda itu. "Ya walaupun, _well_ , itu juga. Tapi, keterbukaan anda pada orang asing dan pemikiran anda yang luas. Anda pasti sudah melihat dan mendengar berbagai hal." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jungkook itu meneliti reaksi Taehyung.

"Tidak juga sih, aku hanya terlalu menikmati pekerjaanku. Yah, walaupun terkadang melelahkan. Aku masih mahasiswa, _fiy_." Ujarnya santai

"Astaga, itu melanggar beberapa peraturan."

"Ada banyak hal yang melanggar peraturan, _you_ _know_. Lagi pula, pemilik bar sendiri yang merekrutku. Kesempatan dia membuangku sekitar 10%? Katakan aku percaya diri. Mau apalagi? Itu penyakitku." Tertawa membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun -si pemilik bar dan istrinya yang baik hati -Soeun noona. Mereka menyelamatkannya dari kerasnya kehidupan perkotaan. Dengan berbekal otak yang cepat tanggap, mereka memberikan taehyung pengetahuan yang cukup untuk menjadi bartender. Secara otodidak mempelajari rasa dan teknik dasar yang diperlukan seperti _stirred_ , _shaken_ dan _muddling_. Hanya teknik dasar tanpa melakukan _juggling_.

Dia pernah iseng melakukan _juggling_ dan berakhir dengan rasa yang aneh dan botol pecah. Dan dari itu, menjadikan teknik itu sebagai teknik terlarang baginya.

"Bartender adalah pekerjaan yang rumit. Aneka gelas dan ribuan varian minuman, bagaimana anda menghapalnya?"

"Sepadan dengan gaji dan tips nya. Hanya mengingat saja. Sudah hampir, berapa ya? Dua atau dua setengah tahun bekerja. Jadi ya, terbiasa saja."

"Anda menarik. Apakah ada kursus komunikasi yang anda ambil? Anda cukup berpengalaman menghadapi orang asing, aku lihat."

Tertawa lepas taehyung menatap pemuda di depannya. Mereka sangat kontras. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya senyaman ini berbicara mengenai dirinya dengan orang asing -seorang pengacara? Mungkin listrik otakku sedang tak beraturan, pikirnya. "Ala bisa karena terbiasa. Pekerjaanmu juga rumit. Membela orang yang lemah? Dan mendukung orang bersalah? Meh~ itu lumayan menghibur, kau tau." Kesinisan tak dapat dicegah dari suaranya.

"Hanya menyampaikan fakta. Kami hanya meringankan hukuman yang mereka dapat. Bukan berarti mereka tidak bersalah." Mengabaikan sinis yang didapatnya, jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Karena setiap masalah, kedua pihak mengemban kesalahan dan kebenaran yang setara. Aku percaya itu." Lanjutnya.

Derit besi mengalun bersama desau angin. Mereka menikmati dinginnya embun yang sangat terasa menjelang fajar. Mereka menikmati kesunyian itu, mengayunkan badan dan memejamkan mata.

"Ini _late-night conversations_ tercerdas yang pernah kulakukan, _honestly_. Senang berbincang denganmu, jungkook-sshi. Kapan-kapan datanglah ketempatku bekerja. _Take one shot_ atau sekedar _have a nice conversation_." Melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. "Astaga, aku ada kelas di jam sembilan." Bergumam tentang waktu tidurnya yang terpotong banyak, taehyung bergegas pergi.

"Uhm, taehyung- _sshi_!?" Suara lantang pemuda itu membelah keheningan sebelum fajar. Langkah taehyung terhenti otomatis, dan berbalik. Jarak yang mereka ciptakan hanya sekitar dua meter. Membuat taehyung dapat memperhatikan pemuda didepannya.

Rambut raven-nya yang tertata maskulin, postur tubuhnya yang athletis, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam penuh intelegensi. Pemuda itu sangat sangat menarik.

"Ada apa?" Memecah keheningan yang lama tercipta. Atensi taehyung sudah sepenuhnya bersama pemuda itu, tetapi jungkook hanya melihatnya canggung.

"Ugh, itu. Maksudku- duh," keragu-raguan terbaca jelas pada suaranya. Membuat taehyung tergelak lembut.

"Tak apa. Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak menggigit." Santainya

"Ugh, _may_ _I_ _know_ , dimana anda bekerja? Tadi anda menawarkan _a_ _nice_ _conversations_ , _right_? _I_ _wanna_ _try it if i can_."

" _Of_ _course_ _you_ _can_. Datanglah. Setiap hari aku disana." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan alamat tempat kerjanya. " _Don't_ _be_ _surprised_ _when_ _you_ _there_ ' _cus_ _I_ _gonna_ _be_ _totally_ _different_. _See_ _you_ _soon_ , Jungkook- _sshi_." Berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, taehyung." Ujar jungkook tersenyum memandangi kepergian bartender itu yang menghilang diujung jalan.

FIN

 ** _Writer's corner_**

Jika ada yang pernah baca ini, ya. Work ini pernah saya publish di wattpad.

Saya hanya ingin meramaikan work KookTae walaupun ini sangat hancur dan sangat sampah


End file.
